Melissa Hastings
Melissa Hastings is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Torrey DeVitto. She is revealed to be The Black Swan and The Queen of Hearts. She was also the murderer of Bethany Young. History Season 1 Pilot Melissa is brought up in conversation by Spencer and Hanna at the mall. Spencer tells Hanna they're meeting Melissa's fiancée and Hanna asks "Did Miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?" We first meet Melissa at the barn. Spencer asks her what she thinks and she says she likes it. Spencer says she's glad she likes it and Melissa thanks her for letting them move in, which Spencer had no knowledge of. Spencer tells Melissa that she's supposed to be moving in for junior year and that she spent her whole summer on it but Melissa tells her she will have to wait. Her fiancée Wren comes out and asks if everything is okay but Spencer leaves. Wren tells Melissa that it sounds like Spencer was counting on moving into the barn but Melissa says she will get over it. Later, Spencer and Wren are talking and Spencer says that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends, due to the fact that she actually likes him. Melissa also walks in when Wren is messaging Spencer but Spencer leaves before she sees them and Wren plays it off. The two then kiss. Melissa is also seen in a flashback when she walks in with Ian and asks them weren't they supposed to be at Alison's. Ian offers help to Spencer with field hockey but Melissa asks him if he's her babysitter. Alison tells Spencer that she needs to tell her sister and Melissa asks what before she and Ian leave. Spencer drags Alison outside and asks what she's doing. Alison tells Spencer that she's gonna find out. Spencer tells Alison that it was only one kiss and that she better not mention anything to Melissa or she will tell everyone about The Jenna Thing and Alison leaves. The Jenna Thing Melissa, Spencer, Wren and Peter are dining out. Spencer orders a Vodka Soda but Melissa tells the waiter that she's kidding. Later, Melissa suggests that they play "High, Low". Wren is confused but Peter assures him that he will catch on. Melissa goes first and says that they just started their first week at class and that she's already been nominated to serve on the leadership committee. Peter says Melissa likes to play the game when she's certain she will win. Wren goes next and says he got a great parking spot that day but Melissa tells her father he is just kidding. Later that night Wren and Spencer are in her room. They begin to kiss at the moment Melissa is passing by and she spots them in the mirror and walks away. To Kill a Mocking Girl Veronica and Melissa are in the kitchen and Veronica says that Melissa can't keep avoiding people. Melissa says for Veronica to take someone else to the club so she doesn't have to explain the wedding that will never happen to everyone. Spencer walks in and Melissa angrily gets up and storms past Spencer to throw away her wedding magazines. Veronica tells Spencer that Peter had to dispose of some of the things Wren left behind and Melissa says that Spencer unfortunately wasn't one of them. Melissa asks Veronica who's going to cancel some of the things and that it was hard enough for her to change her status on Facebook. Melissa and Spencer then begin to argue over what happened. Later, Spencer goes onto Melissa's computer and steals her Russian History paper from when she was in school and changes the info. Veronica and Melissa come in and Spencer says she made Pasta but Melissa says she won't eat it because she doesn't need to be depressed and fat and Veronica says she will make a salad. Melissa tells Spencer that Wren called her and told her about Spencer visiting him and calls Spencer pathetic. Season 2 Season 3 This Is a Dark Ride Melissa gets on the Halloween Train dressed as the Queen of Hearts. She lurks in the crowd, watching Aria talking to Adam Lambert. She opens a secret compartment in her ring which reveals a drug. When Adam leaves, she sneaks up beside Aria and drugs her drink. After Aria passes out, she and Wilden, who showed up in the same costume, lock Aria inside a box with a dead Garrett Reynolds. Wilden attempts to leave the scene, but Melissa orders him to stay and they attempt to push Aria off of the train. A DAngerous GAme Jenna Marshall shows up to the park to meet with an unknown person. She tells the person she missed them and says that "they" are all gonna be at the party and that they know what they need to do. The person is revealed to be Shana Fring. Later, Emily stumbles upon Jenna's house and Melissa is waiting on the porch to get inside. Someone opens the door and Melissa goes inside and meets up with Jenna and Shana. They begin to argue and Jenna tells Melissa that she doesn't understand but Melissa says that she does understand and that the girls are gonna be at the Lodge at 9:00, asking Jenna if she understands. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e It is revealed that Melissa was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train that tried to push Aria off. She wasn't the only one, however, there was another revealed to be Darren Wilden. Season 5 No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Spencer receives the video Melissa left for her and goes upstairs to watch it. In the video, Melissa reveals that she saw Spencer with a shovel after arguing with Alison. She then stumbled upon Bethany Young's body and believed it to be Alison, thinking Spencer had killed her. She then pushed Bethany into the grave and buried her, only to later discover that it wasn't Alison and the girl wasn't yet dead. Season 6 The Gloves Are On Melissa enters the Barn, where Caleb is sitting at his laptop. She is startled by him and says that she forgot he was camping out there. He asks where Spencer is and she says that she is finishing up the strategy session with Gil. Caleb asks how they reacted to Spencer's college paper and Melissa says they asked her to adjust her interview style. She opens a clothes drawer but closes it, remarking that she knows she more clothes there. Spencer enters and Caleb asks her how it went, with Spencer replying not good, saying they asked her to lie. Melissa says that they don't want her to lie. Spencer corrects her remark, saying they want her to use a non-denial denial, which Caleb agrees is lying. Melissa says that if you can avoid addressing certain things you should and then tells Spencer not to take off her shoes because they have to be at Hollis in thirty minutes. Caleb eventually leaves to go food to make. After he leaves, Melissa goes over to Spencer and asks when that happened, referring to her relationship with Caleb. Spencer says they're friends but Melissa says she knows how Spencer likes to shop out of other peoples carts, referring to when she kissed Wren and Ian. Spencer says that Hanna is engaged to someone else but it doesn't matter because there is nothing going on. Melissa says that maybe Spencer is more comfortable with lying than she thinks and then leaves. Later, Spencer returns home to find Melissa sitting on the couch in the dark. She asks her what is wrong and Melissa says that she is idiot, saying that she totally botched things with the reporter from Hollis. Spencer asks if she means Damien and says "You talked to him?" but Melissa says it was more like nervous blurting. Spencer asks what she blurted and Melissa says everything was going fine but he got up to take a phone call and when he returned his questions had changed. She says she saw words written on his pad and Spencer asks what the words were but she says she could only make out a few: Source, Cover Up and Tape. She says they really freaked her out and asks Spencer whatever happened to the tape she made her about the night Alison disappeared. Spencer says it's gone, that she destroyed it. Melissa gets up and Spencer tells her not to be paranoid and Melissa goes up stairs. Season 7 Till DeAth Do Us PArt Melissa and Spencer are at the stables, tending to the horses and discussing their current improved relationship. Melissa leaves, after making a joke about their past rivalry. At the Bachelor/Bachelorette party, "A.D." watches from the bushes and turns around to reveal themselves as Melissa. Later on, Aria receives a distressing phone call and answers it, as Melissa watches from the window. Melissa then goes into the woods and it is revealed that this is not actually Melissa, but a member of the A.D. Team wearing a mask of her face. The figure in the hoodie removes the mask and reveals Mona Vanderwaal underneath. She questions to "A.D." about the Melissa mask and "A.D." reveals it was a test for Mona to prove her allegiance to them and she passed. Appearances Notes *Melissa was a member of the A-Team through blackmail. She was The Black Swan and later the Queen of Hearts. Melissa is also implied to be working for "A" in "A Dark Ali". *Mona Vanderwaal is the person who hit Bethany before Melissa buried her alive. *Melissa was seen speaking with whom Jason thought was CeCe Drake, wearing the infamous yellow top, that night. CeCe, however, revealed that she never actually wore the top and therefore it must've been Bethany or Ali. Seeing as how Alison never mentioned meeting with Melissa, it would seem that Melissa did know Bethany Young before killing her. *Melissa was supposedly in Cape May, with Alison, Wilden and CeCe. *Melissa was the top suspect amongst fans for the identity of The Black Widow. Many were angered when it turned out no to be her. Ironically, Melissa was also the only suspect the Liars had for the character. *Melissa has been the primary "A" suspect twice. Which is ironic, considering she would later be revealed to have a role in the A-Team after all. *Melissa seemed to have control over "The B-Team". *Melissa is the first antagonist to a Liar besides "A". *Melissa is one of the few characters to appear in every season as an antagonist. *Melissa is one of the few recurring characters to appear in every season. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:The B-Team Category:Mona's Army Category:Killers Category:The NAT Club